1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve of plastic material for protecting splices of electric cables or telephone cables.
The invention is also directed to a method for achieving fluid-tightness of a sleeve of this type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Pat. No. 2,469,782 and the Certificates of Addition Nos. 2,479,545, 2,492,151, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,816 related to the patent aforesaid and filed by the present Applicant all describe a sleeve for protecting splices of cables and especially telephone cables, said sleeves being constituted by two half-shells assembled together along their adjacent edges. In the assembly position, said adjacent edges define between them a peripheral channel into which a sealing product in paste form is introduced by injection, for example.
At the opposite ends of the sleeve, the cable is clamped between a series of jaws which are removably fitted within the sleeve.
In the French patent and the Certificates of Addition cited earlier, the present Applicant described different means for obtaining excellent fluid-tightness between the adjacent edges of the two half-shells of the sleeve and also between the cable and the clamping jaws which are fitted in the end portions of said sleeve.
Although the solutions described in the aforementioned patent and certificates of Addition are all satisfactory, they call for equipment which is complicated to use such as cartridges for the injection of sealing material into the peripheral channel defined between the adjacent edges of the pre-assembled half-shells.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to produce a cable protection sleeve which makes it possible to obtain excellent fluid-tightness between the adjacent edges of the half-shells of said sleeve, the means employed for the achievement of this result being both inexpensive and simple to use.